


[进击的巨人][团兵] 无意义脑洞三十七号

by zoologies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoologies/pseuds/zoologies





	

网球梗

关门声是敲醒最后通牒的警报。

埃尔温随手将球袋置于桌面，他下放动作徐缓，视线紧锁房门另一侧的利维尔，他保持原地步伐不动，揣测对方下一步的走向，如果不是体力限制大概他会维持原地小幅度跳跃，以因应对面每一次的出击。

利维尔姿态与他无异，他的身体里或许藏着野球员的本能，却在他精华的那几年被严格的磨练成了谁的模样，他矮下身子，左手松开，让行李顺着手臂的角度下滑，在弯起的指间上稍微减速，最后落回地面，地毯无声地接纳一切，那是尼龙印花与绒毛组成，而非沙尘飞舞的红土或是充满太多变量的草皮面。

他们仔细观察对方，像是隔着白色网面，隔着每一次跳跃又或是每一次的突袭。

在一场对峙中，就如同他们在练习赛经历的每一次，就如同在那座巨大的金奖杯前的每一步，他们面对彼此，互相踩着界线捕捉距离，利维尔率先走位，他的起步轻巧，速度飞快而几乎不需要用上假动作。

埃尔温注视对方，在赛程进行中，他的表情惯常隐匿于沉默之下，无声的击发，即使得分也不动声色，只有蓝眼睛淬炼最深不见底的滔天大火，战意肆虐而永不妥协，但现在不是任何一场普通的比赛，他的对手只有一位，观众席掩去灯光，而置放在那里的奖杯中放了什么，除了他大概无人知晓。

该年度羽翼杯冠军注视他一辈子的对手，突然笑了起来，神色轻松，紧绷的关节链条松开，那样的姿态全是破绽。

他黑发的小野兽几乎就是抓着这个空档冲了过来，背后战场是床，暂且没有限定的进攻方式，利维尔的着力点完美，架着埃尔温的重心出手，成功打乱对方的节奏，让他的金发猎物举起双手投降，像一记完美的直接得分球，走速飞快，出手刁钻，让对手连反击都难以出手。

金发的那一位往后一倒，还没调整好床上姿势，利维尔已经爬了上来，他以跪姿匍匐在埃尔温上方那片阴影里，随即迅速俯下身来进攻──几乎就像他挥拍出手那样神速──一口咬在埃尔温的鼻子尖上。

“好凶啊……”受害者忍不住感慨，一边伸手去拨弄对方耳边的短发，上面似乎还带着庆祝晚会撒下的彩纸屑，鼻尖的麻痒转移阵地，似乎是要跟他对抗似的，一口啃在埃尔温耳垂上，带上一股刺痛跟湿润的水气，还有些微的酒精成分。

“很得意嘛你，冠军先生，”跨坐在他身上的野兽这时才直起身来，虽然用双腿控制了埃尔温的行动，却小心将体重分散，“最后那一球是豁出去了吧，哈？”

语气足够不客气，不过此刻视野由下往上铺垫，利维尔那张总透着凶恶的脸上却是相当满意的笑容，黑眼睛张大，而其中光彩明亮，他那样笑起来的方式，让人只想把他扯入一个深情热吻，他是知道的，这一刻他胸腔燃烧着怎样的喜悦，那相同的火势同样迸发自对方肋骨交织间的胸膛。

比任何人都渴望胜过对方，但也比任何人都希望看着你身披欢呼、将奖杯与荣耀高高举起。

巨大的温热从胸腔扩张，连手指末梢都热得惊人，而他揣测这样的热度大抵反映在他的神情上，利维尔的笑容淡了下去，球场上常见的锐利浮现出来，却在眼尾温缓，利维尔再次下压角度，这次是相当温情的索吻了，他们缓慢的亲吻在一起，唇齿摩擦，夹杂含混的闷哼，敏感的上颚不可放过，而双唇互相交缠，掠夺浓稠的空气。

他从衣角钻进去的左手显然是宣战的手势，前一秒他们含情脉脉，下一秒他一口咬了过来，连着口舌，齿间差点相撞，舌头上带一股血味，隔着衣物的摩擦几乎可以说是粗鲁了，同样的力道反映在衬衫上的下场便是钮扣飞舞，没多久就失去作用被甩在床下。

埃尔温欣然接受对方的暴躁，他以挑衅的方式咬了利维尔舌尖一口，并毫不意外对方因此报复性质地将牙印留在了肩峰处，毕竟是隔天要出现在公开场合的形象，在项颈处过于下功夫未必是太好的形象，而他们也不再是无法控制下口位置的年轻人了，利维尔瞄了他一眼，抓着蓝色眼睛的视线，朝他拉开嘴角凶狠地咧嘴一笑，埃尔温忍不住将左手上滑，企图把对方拉回一个亲吻的距离，不过他的对手兼搭档毫不配合，一矮身就躲了开，他继续往下，在埃尔温乳尖恶狠狠张开嘴，最后却只是留下一个鲜红的吻痕。

作为情事上的选项，利维尔一向雷厉风行，几乎带着一种镇暴主义的畅快，他绝佳的体力奉行在把埃尔温解除衣物包装跟咬上几口看起来凄惨兮兮的战果，他在锁骨附近徘徊，顾虑是否适合留下太明显的痕迹，而他的战绩持续被当事人打断，埃尔温不停凑过来与他接吻，对于每次都被咬上几口他大概已经习惯了，作为利维尔拒绝改善简直是磨牙一般爱情表现的回报，埃尔温对于自己恶趣味上的控制就少了很多，至少在床单上他够原形毕露了。

他唇上忙着与利维尔攻城略地，双手倒是在利维尔的长裤外层流连忘返，他在前戏漫长的表现被利维尔归类于控制狂性格的一部分，但埃尔温更愿意将之解释为对于球员大腿肌肉完美的评价，他反复搓揉对方膝关节以上的部位，揉捏以及稍嫌粗暴的搓揉足以让他的黑色野兽发出不耐烦的鼻息，不过埃尔温可不会顺从对方的意帮忙脱下裤子，他一手沿着大腿内侧细碎延伸，动作忽轻忽重，另一手与利维尔企图扯开拉链的手交织成十指交扣，彻底忽略对方挣扎试图摆脱他的力道。

而让利维尔没有一脚踢开他，爬起来像只泥鳅一样摆脱衣物束缚的唯一原因，大概就在于他还流连于每次一个亲吻落在胸膛时，埃尔温那几乎带着呻吟的笑声。

他们四肢交缠，温度拉高，细碎接吻的水声以两个远远超出成年那条线的大叔来说过于甜腻了，口腔期大概没能够得到满足的那一位还能抽空在接吻之外，顺口在下巴跟下颔骨都来上几口，表情足够津津有味，而埃尔温上半身看来青红交错足够斑斓，利维尔对此还有许多想法，他啃咬对方胸口，不知是想吸吮留下吻痕又或是干脆叼下一口肉品尝。

查觉到他狡猾游移向右侧的举动，埃尔温一把扣住对方的项颈，粗鲁的把人扯了上来，他们再次啃咬在一起，那么急迫，却又透着一股亲近的缠绵，埃尔温满意的去拉扯利维尔的衣角，他终于放过对方大腿内侧的暴力行径时，利维尔肉眼可见的大力叹了口气，没等他这一口来到尽头，粗糙的指节正沿着他的腰线往上，埃尔温精准的记忆力除了反映在他对于对手发球习惯的预判之外，显然在对于情人敏感位置的注记上也表现出色。

他一手还控制在利维尔颈子上施力，不让对方逃开的力道，他们在微乎其微的氧气与二氧化碳中挣扎，连唾液都交换，利维尔下垂的嘴角以及埃尔温冷淡的薄唇都染成鲜艳的红色，多来上几口看起来几乎就要把彼此拆吃入腹。

利维尔挣扎在他背上留下颜色不鲜明的痕迹，这下埃尔温不论正面背面都是他信心满满的画布了，足够惨不忍睹，不过接着他转移阵地，双手沿着脊椎向下，一路干的是搧风点火的姿态，动作却相当轻柔，介于爱抚与搓揉之间，最后他在埃尔温一路拖着他来上二十多秒的深吻中完成了打开对方裤子钮扣的重责大任，堪称功成身退了。

利维尔像团烂泥一样窝在对方颈窝，枕在锁骨与肩胛为他拢出的凹槽中，其伴奏是埃尔温近乎断气的气喘吁吁。

“你去哪学这烂招的？”身为两个运动员的肺活量竟然比不上一次煽情的舌吻，利维尔闭上眼睛，为自己订定了每日加跑两圈运动场的活动量。

“你不喜欢？”埃尔温把他拉倒，两人一起侧躺在床垫上，几乎融化的蓝色眼睛抓住一双柔软颤动的黑夜，他的面色绯红，而利维尔看起来不惶多让。

“跟讨厌你的反拍一样讨厌，”利维尔轻声叹息，在这么近的距离下，他们观察彼此，都看见了年岁的痕迹，他们已经不是黄金一代最新出炉的年轻选手，可以追赶上五个小时或是整整打满七盘还跃跃欲试，“但很完美，非常完美的一球，不是你的话任何人都打不出来。”

他们在年纪带来的体力衰退与技巧的精进间挣扎，多少的盛名都会随着年轻球员的兴起而被一代代替换，他们曾经封杀整个世代的冠军地位、多少的奖杯与称号，写下历史上无人可敌的纪录，也曾在多少次轮流站在颁奖台上以冠军姿态向下眺望──

他们一起走过了一个时代，就如同埃尔温肯定利维尔的网前截击会成为年轻小将的恶梦，利维尔也心知肚明埃尔温反手拍的切换肯定会加载教科书等级的完美，就如同他们一同明了的，珍惜每次球场上的相逢，享受每一次的竞争，时光飞逝，终有下台鞠躬的一天。

然而在那之前，每次闭上眼睛如同滔天巨浪拥起的欢呼与掌声，播报员的惊呼，草地球场的柔软，红土球场的韧性，还有隔着一个球场之外，对方闪闪发亮的眼睛，进攻的前哨，追击的紧凑，脚步交错间将所有东西都抛诸脑后，心跳轰鸣作响，这个世界里只直视着另外一个平面的你。

“恭喜你，埃尔温，”直到此时，该届亚军得主才终于倾身，在埃尔温耳边落下细碎亲吻，同时夹杂着献上一颗心的祝福，“有史以来最棒的一场，比每一次都好，你是最好的，一直都是。”

太年轻的埃尔温可能会因此害羞地全身胀红，而太年轻的利维尔大概也说不出这样柔软的话语，不过他们一起走过太多时间，足以让利维尔开口，而埃尔温跟在他后面响应。

“事实上我还可以更好，”埃尔温眨动双眼，看起来彬彬有礼又怀着天大陷阱，他以单手把利维尔原封不动的裤子往下扯，整个身体贴近对方，堪称煽情的缓慢磨擦起来，“怎么样，有兴趣吗？”

利维尔故作正经地看了他数秒，不过熬不住下身热度上来，加上埃尔温一向在各方面表现惊人，技术值得让人更深的探究，他忍不住低声笑了出来，一把揉乱了埃尔温汗湿的金发，他抬起头，眼睛里有情欲涌动。

“明明没力气打满整盘了……”他说，同时看到埃尔温的笑意。

作为一个在床上跟工作上都控制欲惊人的典型案例，今日没有把他按在床上连啰嗦前戏全部滚上一遍，就足以让利维尔意识到埃尔温的体力所剩无几，就如同他满足了各种舔咬啃噬，却连埃尔温的裤子都没成功脱下来，自然能让他们意识到彼此都没体力再轰轰烈烈玩坏一张床。

还有想亲热的心情，不过体力跟不上了，他们毕竟才刚结束该年度最后一场冠亚军赛，而是否是他们人生中的最后一场，此刻他们尚且无法知晓。

“虽然说是这样，小比分还是没问题的。”粗糙茧痕附着手指，跟着指尖拉扯摇摇欲坠的拉链，在触手可及的热度上稍作磨蹭停留，随即将两人距离重新归零。

“真不知道你哪来的自信，”利维尔的声音含糊，整张脸贴着埃尔温的胸膛，热气熨贴心脏，而埃尔温边亲吻他的黑发边发出沙哑的笑声，“明天下不了床你自己看着办。”

话虽如此，他们的掌心在腰跨以下密合，下身紧密相贴，勃发的热度在每次磨蹭间节节攀升，两位敌手不用直视对方的眼睛，都能在彼此满足的叹息间捕捉到比赛开场的钟声大作。

可以肯定的，属于这张床上、这个夜晚他们的胜负，计分牌上挂零，战前预测一片空白，冠军奖落谁家，大概只有两颗持续加速的搏动心知肚明。


End file.
